


John Egbert's Day Off

by cytoTinker



Series: Smutworld AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum on Ass, Daddy Kink, Dogcock Jade Harley, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Prostate Play, Trans Jade Harley, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body, mild denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: John has a very special birthday ahead of him as he attempts to adjust to Earth's new society.





	1. John Egbert's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jade Harley's Sexcapades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022838) by [SterlingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon). 



"C'mon John it's a tradition!" "I don't know Jade it just feels really revealing!" Today was John's 21st birthday, and he was completely dressed up in a cutesy blue maid outfit, complete with easily seen lingerie in his signature color. "It looks really cute on you! You should show Kanaya, she worked really hard on this." John grumbled and hid in his hands. Jade lifted up his skirt to see how he was faring with his new underwear. "I knew you liked it, you are already hard." John's cheeks flushed pink. "It's because you are looking at it like that!" He knew the worst embarassment was yet to come. On the day of their 21 birthday, most terran youth volunteered to perform a special service. They would walk around in public, and be available for any task that needed to be performed by anyone, sexual or not. "You still want to do it though. You are such a good little slut!" Jade took his chin in her hand, and carefully wrote "I hereby waive all consent" on his forehead in blue sharpie. "There! Almost ready." She took out a blue collar and leash, and clasped it around his neck. "Now people have a way to get your attention." John sighed. "Just don't make fun of me. It sounds like a lot of fun, so what if I want to?" "It's okay John. We all already did it, it's just you that's left. Besides, I think it's more fun this way." She grabbed his leash and pulled him into her arms. "J-Jade?" "I get the first go after all!"

"Jade, are you sure about this?" John writhed nervously as he bent over the bed, his skirt barely concealing the bottom of his panties. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be nice and gentle!" Jade tossed his skirt over his back and pulled down his undies just enough to reveal a perfectly smooth pink pucker. John winced as she spread the lube onto him, her finger slipping inside easily. "I'm just not sure it'll fit!" Jade eased his apprehension with a gentle rub downwards, a thick drop of precum wetting the front of his panties as she stroked his prostate. "If you think this feels good you'll love what's coming." She withdrew her finger, and all John could hear was the soft schlick of her lubing up her dick. "Ready?" John nodded nervously. With a quick thrust, she drove the tip of her lime green dogcock right into his ass. With a loud grunt, he felt himself stretching to accomodate. With renewed vigor, Jade heaved again, moaning as her soft knot pressed against the velvety pink skin. She withdrew an inch, and rammed into him again, rumbles of pleasure echoing around in her hips. "Ahhh~!" John clutched the sheets tightly as Jade moved faster and faster, building a steady rythym. John squirmed incessantly, the gentle tapering and widening filling him in and pushing against his prostate. His cock twitched, the darkened spot on his strained panties growing bigger. 

"Jade... I don't think you can get all of it in..." Jade growled in disagreement, pushing harder on each thrust, the front of the knot slowly becoming covered in lube as she hit deeper and deeper with each thrust. With a palpable pop, the knot clicked into place just behind John's tight entrance. A bead of sweat ran down his brow as he sighed with relief. At least the worst was behind him. His knee quivered as the thick knot pushed into his most sensitive spot. With only an inch left of wiggle room, Jade planted the last of her 6 inch cock inside him, pausing a moment to feel him tremble with an odd mix of delight and discomfort. Jade thought herself clement for shrinking down to a more managable size, but in reality much more would have likely broken him too early. She wanted to savor it. She began to move again, her thighs clapping against John's through her striped socks. She placed a hand on his head, clutching a handful of his hair and pulling him back so she could whisper in his ear. "God John you are such a baby, this isn't that bad at all." She looked over his shoulder at his own throbbing erection, the movement forcing out of the confines of his tight underwear. She moved a hand to his hips, roughly caressing his sides. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?" John moaned as she moved her hand forward, gently cradling his clothed balls. "Jade p-please, just touch something!" She quirked a brow. "What do you mean? I'm touching you aren't I? Isn't that enough?" She ground her hips into his, the mocha skin of her stomach and breasts pressing into his back. Jade pulled back slightly, her knot tugging a tight ring of muscle as it took its position right over his prostate. She giggled. "I know what you want, consider it a reward for being such a good pet." She moved her hand up, briskly stroking John's cock with it's own lube. His hips tensed as he shot several thick pumps of alabaster over the bed in front of him. "Mhnnn~~~!!!" Jade pushed his still wriggling body back onto the bed, the warm cum staining the front of his dress. She forced in and out of him, the knot stretching his abused hole, the regular contractions milking her cock. She fell onto him, rigid nipple stabbing into his bare back as she pinned his arms down with hers. John felt a unfamiliar tension inside him, his shocked nerves unable to process what was happening. He squirmed and pulled vainly into the bed, Jade's cock feeling much larger than it did mere moments before. Just as he was about to cry out from the searing pain, he felt the engorged knot pulse, a sticky warmth flooding him. "So good, so good, SO GOOD~!!!" With a single howl of ecstasy, Jade was completely lost in her orgasm. She humped furiously as she came, three blobs of warm cum coating John's insides. In her primal stupor she was overzealous, and pulled out of him too fast, panting as 4 thick ropes of white landed uncermoniously on John's butt and thighs. She fell to her knees and stared at her handiwork as her cock leaked a final string on the floor. 

When she came to a minute later, John was already waiting for her. He sat cross legged on the bed, his face completely red and legs trembling. "Jade, you really overdid it." She smiled and stood up, retrieving the same blue sharpie from her sylladex. "Here, just give me your hand." He obliged, and she placed a single tally on his wrist. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and helped him to his feet. As they approached the door, John seemed hesitant. "I think I forgot how to walk." She grinned and let go of him over the threshold. "I'm sure you will remember soon. Have fun today!" She slammed the door behind him, and watched as he wobbled down the street, woefully unprepared for what lie ahead.


	2. John's Descent into Slutdom

John was already incredibly exhausted just from walking after his first encounter of the day. As he walked past the fifth block in a row he stopped for a moment to rest. At least Jade had the dencency to remove all of her cum with her powers as she whisked him out, otherwise he would have been completely miserable. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He took a minute to think to himself. What a crazy day. He still had no idea when or how someone would want to do anything with him. Or even if anyone would. His feet ached, and he decided he should keep moving, maybe he could find a bench or something. He was just about to turn the corner when he felt the collar around his neck grow taut. With a relunctant groan, he let the leash drag him into a nearby alley.

He wasn't sure what kind of person he would attract, but was surprised to see an impeccably dressed man holding the other end of the leash. He looked older, his black hair speckled with grey hairs, the same color the thick stubble on his face. He wore a white dress shirt with a grey waistcoat and grey slacks. His tie was just as formal, a solid deep maroon peeking out of his vest. He spoke with a deep, soothing voice. "Well well, what have we here? A lost little girl? Or a boy that just can't get enough frills? I don't judge." John weakly answered, frankly intimidated by the man. "I-I'm a boy! My name's John, I just had a friend make this." The man shrugged, pulling him in closer by the leash. His chypre cologne was overwhelmingly woody, yet strangely relaxing. "My name is Sven, and you are going to be mine for a while okay?" "Yes sir..." The man grimaced. "Ah ah, call me Daddy please." John blushed, and meekly replyed. "Yes Daddy." With a smile, he let go of the leash and wrapped a hand around John's waist, pulling him closer still. "Give Daddy a kiss." John looked up and into the man's cool blue eyes, watching as he leaned down and met the boy's lips. John squeezed his eyes shut as the man pryed his lips open with his tongue, moaning softly as he opened his mouth in compliance. The deft tongue poked around, roughly entwining in John's. The soft mint on the Sven's breath was crisp and contrasted with his silky groans as he moved his hand lower, grabbing a handful of John's ass through his skirt. John mewed quietly, his mind growing blank from the sensory assault. With one deft hand, Daddy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his black boxer briefs underneath. He gently led one of John's hands down his pants, the boy breaking the kiss to hide in his other hand. "You like that huh?" John nodded, cheeks bright red. "Well, you are about to get a lot closer." 

John felt the leash pull down, and obediently got on his knees, his hands on Daddy's thighs. He stared in awe as Sven pulled his underwear out of the way, the thick 8 inch shaft springing forward. He felt a hand on his head compassionately pet him. "I think you know what I want." Lead forward slightly by his hair, John opened his mouth and felt the smooth tip slip inside. He looked up innocently, his tongue pressing into the underside of the cock. With a nagging pressure on the back of his head, he took it deeper. His tongue was pushed to the floor of his mouth, the back of his throat tightening as the cockhead rested against it. He began to move, sucking slightly as the hand guided his head back and forth. He felt the cock go deeper with each pass, his throat slowly yielding to the steady pressure. He gagged as it finally pushed far enough, and the cock slid into his tight throat. Sven thrusted gently, pressing his neatly groomed pubes against John's lips. An animal lust flowed through John as a bitter but intoxicating scent overtook his senses. His head thrummed as Daddy pleasured himself against the tight bend of his throat. Just as the tears welling in his eyes were about to fall, the cock pulled out. "Open your mouth." John watched as the man stroked himself, a stoic grunt escaping his lips as pearly cum shot onto the boy's cheek and into his mouth. The bitterness was short-lived, giving way to a warm tang. "Now swallow it." John meekly closed his eyes and mouth, and gulped, gasping for air through his nose. "Show me." John opened his panting mouth again, revealing that he had swallowed every last drop. Sven smiled. "Good boy. I think you deserve a reward for being so dutiful." 

John winced as the crisp air hit his thighs. He braced himself against the wall as Sven shoved his skirt up over his hips, and in a second fluid motion, yanked his blue lace down to his knees. "Be a good boy and stay still." He looked over his shoulder and watched as Daddy lubed himself up. With a firm thrust, the cock rammed inside, throbbing against his prostate. John moaned as a drop of precum landed between his feet. A couple more drops speckled the ground as Sven thrusted, each movement pressing into the sensitive gland. John moaned needily as his cock throbbed to attention. He felt two warm hands beckon his hips back further, the shaft thickening and then tapering toward the base. John gasped as the bulging middle of Daddy's cock strained against the inside of his ass with each shove. He shuddered as he felt the hands snake up his dress, resting on his nipples. He shivered as the rough hands toyed with him, prodding and circling his sensitive chest. "Does that feel good? You can cum whenever you want Boy." John moaned whorishly, his heart thumping out of his chest. He felt his focus melt into the sensation in his ass, bright flashes of pleasure exploding in his hips every time the thick cock passed over the singular spot that made his knees weak. With a girlish cry, he felt his vision go white. Thin strings of cum shot onto the brick wall in front of him, quickly losing momentum and fading into a peaceful dribble down his shaft. He fell forward, clinging to the wall for support. The man pulled out of him and zipped his cock back into his pants. "I could do this all day, but I think you have better things to do. It was fun, we should do this again." Sven produced a black sharpie from his coat pocket and left another tally next to the slightly smudged blue mark. He also wrote a number on John's back, and walked out of the alleyway, a crisp boonbuck fluttering directly into his account. John sighed as he fell to his knees. At least he got something out of this disaster of a birthday.


End file.
